General Fools
by littlemiss haunted
Summary: It all started with an unexpected pregnancy, but what does it turn into? This is Harry's POV of his life and mission after he left Hogwarts ten years ago. Please review!


**General Fools**

**Part I – Fleur and Ginny Weasly, Cho Chang and the Other Potter**

"What if Ron finds out?" she asked me as we went into the room.

"Don't worry," I said "I'm gonna make sure nothing bad happens your first time." I finished as I magicked the door closed.

Ginny looked into my eyes, still unsure about it all. We just got engaged a month ago, but she has loved me since as far back as I can remember. Together, we have been out of Hogwarts for ten years, but ever since my days of schooling finished, I looked for ways to destroy Voldemort. The two of us lost contact for almost seven years. But as I thought of all this, I kept thinking how she was always in my heart.

At that moment, a pair of lips connected either my face. Ginny reached my mouth with ease (she was wearing heels so she was as tall as me). My hands traveled along her sides, hardly able to stay in one place, while her hands folded around my neck. She gladly accepted my tongue to roam her mouth, and moaned when it did. My hands started to reach at the tie keeping her halter-top on, but never unknotted it because Ginny quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice still heavy.

"I thought you said that you were ready?" I asked, puzzled, wanting nothing more than this to happen.

"Are you sure it's right, Harry? I mean, I do want this, but is this the right way?" she asked, probably wishing we never thought of this.

"I am sure about what we're doing. Trust me."

And finally, Ginny trusted me enough to take her virginity. With all the men she had had before me, you'd think that somewhere along the line that it would of happened. Yet as I ripped off my shirt and untied the strings to her shirt, I could tell she never went this far before.

I started to gently kiss the nape of her neck, going lower until I reached her cleavage line. She moaned my name during each kiss, and griped my hair tighter. I went back up to her mouth, making every kiss count. I wanted her first time to be as special as it could be. Her arms started feeling me toned upper body, but quickly lifted to drape my shoulders.

We walked towards the huge four-poster bed lips still intact. I laid her on the bed and fiercely kissed her neck while taking off her skirt. She still looked unsure of my actions, but followed my pace when she took off my pants and boxers. My hands moved towards her ass, about to take her baby blue thong off, when I heard her moan again.

"We aren't even married yet. I'm not sure. Can we…"

But her voice traveled off after I ripped off the thong. Even though I promised myself that this would be special for her, my body hungered for us to be one. I let my hands travel along her slender body, giving each the attention it deserved. Our lips met another time, letting her tongue explore my mouth. She pulled my body closer to hers, wanting this to happen just as much as me. I didn't want her to be disappointed.

Our lips departed and I nibbled her earlobe. Her hands traveled along my back, as my mouth started moving to her breasts. I did a quick non-verbal spell to turn off the lights and a single candle burned down as our only source of light.

When my mouth reached her breasts, I felt her body shake with pleasure when she moaned. I began to suck, while my hands gently caressed her figure. She was to reach her peak when I quickly pulled away.

"Harry, keep doing what you were doing. FINISH!" she screamed.

I was happy to do so, happy that she was pleasured. I put my mouth to her other breast and started playing with her hair seductively.

The attraction she was feeling couldn't compare to her peak of fulfillment. I slowly entered her, making sure she let a moan out every second. She was about to climax when I exited her tight body. It drove her mad to tease her. Her lips crashed into mine, and she forcefully brought me closer, and I reentered her.

We turned on the bed, my member still inside of her. My hands caressed her ass and her hands weaved in and out of my hair. The only time our lips didn't bind us was when she let out a sensual moan. I had given her a good experience, and taught her how much a man could love her. Yet she wasn't the only one I should give my attention to.

"I love you, Harry James Potter." She whispered in my ear before she drifted off into sleep.

When she fell asleep, I quickly got off the bed. Her brother was waiting for me. With a crack, I was gone, appaperating to another location in London. This was my job, traveling to places and getting instructions from Ron. All I wondered now was whom I had to trick today.

I saw Ron making out with Cho Chang when I entered the room we shared above his bar. Cho's shirt was ripped on the floor, and she was about to close her eyes, but jumped away from Ron when she saw me there. I have seen her without a shirt before; I after all was the guy who took away her virginity. When Ron realized why Cho backed off him, however, the smile on his face wiped off.

"Oh good," Ron said, sounding as if he didn't care about Cho's reaction. "You're here. There's some polyjuice in the kitchen. Don't worry, the hair was already added. Just do what you have to do." He said with a smirk on his face, while Cho looked at him as if he was a crazy man.

"Harry dear," Cho said in a playful tone. "You don't need him." she said pointing a finger at Ron. Ron looked at her like he was upset at her, but it quickly passed. "You know what you have to do. Ron here doesn't need to tell you."

"Hey! He has his job and I have mine. If it wasn't for me telling him, you would never have been with us two!" Ron said, his face turning scarlet.

I just laughed at the two of them. They have been like this ever since Cho had joined the group. They instantly decided that they could trust her. If she wasn't in on the operation, I would never have been able to see all my children.

I gulped down the disgusting polyjuice potion in one sip. I was ready as the potion took hold of me and turned me into Ron's wolf-like brother Bill, who has been happily married with four kids from none other than Fleur Weasly. Before I managed to appaperate to the estate where they lived, I spat a remark out at my best friend and his thinking.

"You so owe me Ron." And with a crack, I was gone.

"Bill…" she moaned over and over again as I fiercely entered and reentered her. This must have gone on for forty-five minutes already, and I had to make sure my job was done. If others heard of what I do, they'd think I was just a pimp. But Ron and me know the truth, and two years ago Cho found out too.

I became fiercer with Fleur thinking Bill would have been, since the bite in my sixth year of Hogwarts. Seven minutes until the potion would stop working, and I knew my job was done. In a few weeks, Fleur would be informed of her fifth pregnancy to her husband. Hopefully a boy, I thought. I don't have a son, just two daughters. Fleur wouldn't think twice about it, since she's only slept with Bill since their marriage. Yet whenever the child would be born, it wouldn't have blonde or red hair like its parents and siblings, but hopefully, black like Harry.

After the numerous amount of sex being done by the two, Fleur's breath went back to a normal steady pace, and she was able to speak again to her lover. Or at least the man that looked like her lover.

"I know that this iz your lunch break Bill." She said. Her English was indeed improving. "But you must go back to work soon." she finished with a kiss on the cheek.

With no time to spare, only two minutes left, I nodded and blew her a kiss as I appaperated the heck out of there to Cho's house where hopefully Ron would be. As I thought, Ron was there, talking to in the dinning room to my girlfriend. A small girl was running around the table, chasing her little kitten she named Cookie. However, when she spotted me before the conversing adults, she stopped chasing Cookie and ran towards me with her arms stretched forward.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at me Daddy!" she said in her high-pitched voice as I scooped her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ivy Chang Potter looked so much like her father. She had green eyes like me, yet in the almond shape of her mothers. Her hair was jet black and long, with the same messiness as me. She was just as stubborn as I am and she is also a parseltounge. She wasn't even two yet, and showed a lot of magical ability for her age.

"Hiya darling." I said as I interrupted their conversation to kiss my girlfriend. She was my first love, and while she knows about my relationship with Ginny (except the engagement) she doesn't care. It was my first job, after all, to like Ginny. When I first told Ron of my plan when Ginny and I were going out, he wanted to help me, just as long as Ginny didn't get hurt. But Ron tapping his foot impatiently pulled me out of these thoughts; Cho and I drifted apart.

"But Uncle Ron," Ivy whined when she saw her parents move away from each other. "Mommy says they love each other! They should kiss!" She said, clapping her hands in front of her stomach.

Ron turned one of his famous shades of red. Both Cho and I knew that Ron liked her. He knew that she was a part of the plan in the beginning. But he couldn't accept the fact that even after she had my child, we still wanted to be together. I think he just wanted me to do my job more so that he could spend more time with her. I know that she makes out with him, giving him false hope. I also know for a fact that she doesn't feel anything towards him. I am still the only one she sleeps with.

"Okay! Do whatever! Just don't crawl to me when she has another child!" He fumed.

"I want a sister! I want a sister!" Ivy chanted as her mother blushed.

"You may have one soon. You may even have one now." I said with a wink to Ron and Cho. Cho took the opportunity to let Ivy and Cookie play outside, under her supervision, while I magicked a bottle of fire whiskey to the table for Ron and I.

"What did you mean when you said that. She knows Daisy." I thought momentarily about Daisy Granger. Eleven years ago, she was born to my friend Hermione Granger. Although Daisy is my daughter, Ivy doesn't know that 'Auntie Mione's' child is her half sister. Plus, he doesn't know that I shagged his sister today too.

"Maybe it's time for her to learn the truth about Daisy. They are alike…" I trailed off thinking about my other daughter as Ron drowned his cup of alcohol. Her eyes were also green, and even though her hair was chocolate brown, it took the same consistency. Both girls knew me as their dad, yet only one of them knew that they had another sister. That, of course, was Daisy.

"No! Absolutely not! Well, maybe later. But whadya mean about the soon?" Ron inquired, slurring his words. Just one glass and he was already tipsy.

"Fleur wasn't the only Weasly I shagged today. I popped Ginny's cherry earlier." I said casually. It was a part of the plan, after all.

"YOU WHAT!"

**So, what did you think? Please respond! All reviews will be answered when I get the chance. Tell me what you think will happen next. Give me suggestions. Maybe what you think will end up in the next chapter!**


End file.
